murenase_seton_gakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Episode 2
Why Females Put XXX in Their Mouths (なぜ雌達は○○○を口にするか, Naze Mesu-tachi wa ￮￮￮ wo Kuchi ni suru ka) is the second episode of Murenase! Seton Gakuen anime. It was aired on January 14, 2020. Summary I'm Mazama Jin. I just started at Seton Academy this year. The cooking club I started up with Hitomi-chan can't stay alive with only two members, so we got some awesome friends to join us, and they're taking a club entrance test so they can help support the two of us. We're living out our own romantic comedy surrounded by our unique friends! Or... that's how it would be if they weren't a dumb dog, a dumb koala, a dumb sloth, and a dumb cat. Plot Jin was telling Ranka that while she may be the boss of the pack, Hitomi was the cooking club president and he was the vice president, so for Ranka to join the club, she needed to cook something that's at least a bit tasty. Hitomi wished her luck, but before Ranka was able to respond, a new girl appeared and said she will do her best and shocked everyone who wondered who she was. The girl then introduced herself as Yukari Komori, a koala and she wanted to take the test for the club as she wanted to study cooking. Jin then mentioned that koalas only eat eucalyptus and Yukari explained she likes it and eat it all the time, but really wants to try eating something else too. Yukari told them she was looking for a food she ate long ago, but since it was so long ago, she can't even remember what food it was. Jin then agreed she to take the test and in that instant, Yukari took a knife and started chopping some food, but most of the food was falling on the ground, so she picked it up and put it on the pan, for which she was scolded by Jin and made her wash it. As the food was cooking, she was a bit afraid of the fire and was standing too far from the pan. She then finished her dish, an eucalyptus pasta, which everyone liked when they tasted it. Hitomi then told Yukari she can join the club, Jin was a bit annoyed as he thought of the test as something to keep others away, but he was willing to accept it as long as Ranka wasn't there. Hitomi made Jin help Ranka with her dish and Ranka started following his instructions, although she was doing them all wrong, which was only annoying Jin. Yukari wondered why Ranka wanted to join the club and Hitomi guessed it was due to being their boss. But Yukari then mentioned Ranka may steal Jin and since they were the only humans, she though they were couple. Hitomi explained they were just friends and Yukari then guessed Jin and Ranka were interspecies couple, so she wanted to support then. As Jin overheard that, he was annoyed and decided to kick Yukari from the club. He then told Ranka she can continue cooking by herself, telling her that if she cooks it with love, it will taste good. Ranka got hyped and started cooking, making huge mess and eventually presented her food, that not only looked horrible, but was smelling bad. Jin told Yukari, she only cleared the first test and for the second, she needs to eat the food, as in the club, they cook for each other and there was no room for picky eaters. Ranka then tried spoon-feeding Jin with her food, but he was trying anything to stop her. While Jin was struggling with Ranka, Yukari decided to eat the food. Jin noticed her and tried stopping her, but she still tasted it. She ended up realizing this was the food she was looking for and proceed to eat more of it. She remembered that koalas have bacterias in their bodies that allow them to digest toxic eucalyptus, but since they are not born with the bacteria, they eat the undigested eucalyptus directly from their mother's anus. Even though she was shocked for a moment, she continued to eat Ranka's food. Ranka used the moment to stuff some of her food in Jin's mouth, which made him throw up. Yukari wanted to give some to Hitomi, but she was declining the offer. Later Hitomi explained they need to get vegetables, but as their club budged was low, they could ask the gardening club, as she heard they were giving away the food they have grown. As everyone agreed, another new girl appeared. Yukari recognized her as the girl that won Miss Female three years in a row, Kurumi Nekomai. They wondered if she wanted to join their club, but Kurumi wasn't interested and said she only wanted to just watch them for a bit. As she started purring, Hitomi and Yukari got sort of hypnotized and agreed she to stay and watch. They went to the gardening club to ask for vegetables, but the boar club president, told them, they can't share, as of lately they don't have enough, guessing someone was stealing. As the boards had bad eyesight, he wasn't able to see two other boars who were stealing in that moment. Kurumi went and started purring asking for vegetables and the president started to soften. The two stealing boars then came giving them food, telling her that they can take as much as they want as the president wasn't noticing. As they slipped, the boar president realized they were stealing the food and started chasing them. Back at the cooking club, Kurumi was helping them cook and Hitomi and Yukari were congratulating her on how good she was doing. Ranka was watching from the side, worried why they liked her. Kurumi then went to Jin and asked him if Ranka was his girlfriend, but he declined. She then touched his nose with her, which surprised him, but Kurumi explained that's how cats say hello. Kurumi then told everyone she had an idea where all of them leave the cooking club and start a napping club with her, as cooking was too much hard work. She tried purring again, but for her surprise, no one agreed with her. As she got annoyed, Kurumi then left, saying she didn't want to join their club anyway. Ranka had found a new member for their club and brought Jin to meet her. Seeing her, Jin thought she was a corpse, but Ranka explained it was Miyubi Shishio and the moss on her head was her lunch. Jin then realized she must be a sloth. He didn't want to take her in the club, but then Aramoto-sensei showed up, saying it was perfect as Miyubi had always stayed in the classroom and told them to take her to the dorm. Jin tried saying they weren't her friends, but Aramoto-sensei threatened to step on him, so they quickly accepted. They went to take Miyubi, but she was quite slow and eventually overheated and fell. Having no choice, Jin took her and carried her to her room. The room was full for sports equipment so he thought they were in someone else room, but Ranka told him she was trying to find a right sport for her. Ranka asked Jin to help her carry Miyubi to the club tomorrow, but Jin explained sloths only eat 5 grams per day, so there was no point in her joining a cooking club. Ranka got annoyed and said she won't ask for his help anymore and started undressing Miyubi, as Miyubi had told her she wanted to take a bath. As she put her in the bath, Ranka realized there was no soap, so she went to get some and left Jin watching over Miyubi. Miyubi then started to overheat and drawn, so Jin quickly took her out and helped her get a colder shower. As he dressed her, he tried to leave, but Miyubi stopped him and then slowly prepared some tea for him as thanks for letting her join their club. Miyubi was lonely and Ranka had explained she found friends in the club. As the rest of the club came back with Ranka, they agreed for Miyubi to join them. Jin then said they only need to deal with Kurumi and told her to show herself. Kurumi then entered from the window, saying she was just passing by. But Jin knew she wanted to join the club, she tried declining it, but Jin revealed that her tail was up and that was revealing her intentions. Kurumi then said she never wanted friends and to join their club and ran away. On the next day, they had full boxes of vegetables, who were given to them by the boar from the gardening club. They prepared some curry to eat, while Kurumi was watching them from outside on a tree. Characters *Jin Mazama *Hitomi Hino *Ranka Ookami *Yukari Komori *Kurumi Nekomai *Miyubi Shishio *Aramoto *Miki Hadano Trivia Gallery Notes *The English title is taken from . Navigation Category:Episodes